


Bugsnax/Pokemon: Battling Bugsnax

by gen3king



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Body Horror, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Retelling, Rewrite, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: A retelling of Bugsnax that changes the story to function more like that of a Pokemon game.  It is intended to be an outline for what could be a fangame where you use Bugsnax as Pokemon (someone please make that).  If you wanted to see Bugsnax be more like Pokemon from curiosity, look no further.  I hope you enjoy.Also includes outlines of stats, move sets, abilities, and and typings for all bugsnax as Pokemon, if that is of interest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bugsnax/Pokemon: Battling Bugsnax

**Plot Rework**

"So come on down to Snaxburg for the story of a lifetime! The incredible tale of Bugsnax," Liz eclaims happily on the black and white film before the video ends.

"So that's your lead?" Clumby, a bitter old grumpas across the desk glares, "A monster hunt? You're already on thin ice with your last article leading to 500000 papers being recalled!"

"If it isn't real," a yellow grumpas pleads, "You have my word I'll resign. Just imagine if it is, what kind of sales that could lead too."

Clumby sighs, "You always were a hard headed fool. If you go know I take no responsibility for what happens to you."

"I won't let you down!" The grumbas exclaims happily before dashing out the door.

"The poor fool," Clumby mutters to herself...

Two weeks later, a airiship approaches the shores of snacktooth island, the grumbus eagerly awaits his big scoop. He looks at the grassy feilds, untouched by grumbas hands as he flies above, looking for the town Liz mentioned. 

He hears an odd noise, and turns to see a large, moth-like creature glaring at him. It lets out a roar, the grumpas now seeing its wings are made out of what appears to be peperoni pizza. It charges the ship, knocking the grumpas to the ground below...

The grumpas awakens with a small creature in front of him, walking on small green legs and the size of his palm. It appears to be a strawberry. It fearfully runs away as he opens his eyes, its googly eyes shaking as it exclaims, "Strabby! Strabby! Strabby!"

The creature, presumingly named Strabby, stops, looking back at the grumpas, who hesitantly extends his hand to it. Timidly, it approaches him before climbing onto his shoulder happily. The Strabby seems to have imprinted on the mild mannered reporter, so with it by his side, he carries on.

HE spots a blue grumpas, laying on his back, "So hungry... Liz... is that you?"

"No actually I'm..." the grumpas explains. 

He introduces himself, "Smith."

"Hey Smith is that a bugsnax on your shoulder?" the grumpas inquires, "I'm famished. You wouldn't mind lending me a bite would you?"

"I mean he seems to like me," Smith protests, "But I guess I can-"

"Did you bond it to you?" the grumpas asks, "Well that's far better!"

"How so?"

"Best way to catch bugsnax is by battling them with other bugsnax. When you capture a bugsnax, you can try to bond it to you or keep it as a bargaining chip. Around here we trade based on calorie count, feeding bugsnax you choose not to bond to you to people can be used as a form of currency. Here, take this trap and go catch another strabby by weakening it with yours without knocking it out."

"Will do." Smiths spots some taller grass shaking in the distance and approaches it. He walks slowly, as not to scare the creature away. He pushes the grass aside to spot a strabby which glares at him before charging forward!

The opposing strabby is slightly smaller than the one that has boned to Smith. The strabby tries to tackle Smith's. Smith's strabby takes the blow and counters with its own tackle, knocking the strabby a few inches away. 

The blue grumpas calls, "Now. Catch it! Use your trap!"

Smith complies, trapping the strabby in the trap before returnin to and feeding it to teh bluw grumpas. The grumpas's arm turns to strawberries s he rises to is feet, "Thanks man, you're a lifesaver."

"Your arm!" SMith exclaims.

"Oh," the grumpas chuckles, "Don't worry. That's just a side effect of eating bugsnax. I'm fine! Name's Filbo by the way! You're the reporter Lizbert called right?"

Smith nods, "Can you take me to her?"

"I can take you into town but..." Filbo explains, "Liz... went missing, went hunting and never came back."

"So what happened to Snaxburg?" Smith inquires. 

"Oh..." Filbo sighs looking down at his feet ashamed, "Well, Liz made me mayor but she was the only one bonded to any bugsnax. Without her food ran low fast, tensions rose and.. I failed to keep us together. I was only mayor as a formality, no one actually listens to me. Still, it's better to get to town to regroup. Around here, again, calorie count is king. I would suggest catching some bugsnax on your way. Bond to a few, one strabby can't fend off everything we'll encounter on the way. Those you don't bond to, place in your bag, sometimes people will ask for certain bugsnax, so they're useful for that, plus, if you put them in the food stories back in town, the calorie count acts as money. The more you contribute the more we pay you back. Think of it like depositing money into a bank or checking account... or that would have been the case if anyone was there..."

"I'll meet you there," Smith replies.

"Great," Filbo smiles, "Great to finally meet someone I can call buddy eh?"

"Sure buddy," Smith smiles.

"I'll see you up ahead," Filbo reminds as he runs off.

Smith follows suite, fighting bugsnax, bonding to some, keeping others for later use. After bonding to a Twisty Snackpod and a Rootle, he proceeds to the challenges ahead...

**Gameplay Notes**

Overview

This is the route one of the game and since this is more intended as the outline of a fangame I will go ahead and explain the basics of how this differs from a normal Pokémon game and Bugsnax itself.

Calories

These serve as currency in the game. They are gained by putting bugsnax that the player has not bonded to into a food store in town. The stronger the bugsnax the more calories it will be worth. How does the game differentiate between bugsnax bonded to or for food? Well...

Bonding VS Eating 

When catching a bugsnax the player will be asked whether to bond with it or not. If the player bonds to it it will be treated like a captured Pokémon, going to the party or storage if there are no open slots. Captured bugsnax not bonded with are stored as items. Because this design encourages catching a lot more, the basic trap, which functions as a pokeball will have infinite uses. Other traps can be acquired as the game goes on which function as other pokeballs but have finite uses. However, the basic trap will never break so the player is still encouraged to catch constantly. This way they never are forced back to town to buy more traps mid excursion or put all their calories right back into buying traps. But why not have captured bugsnax become calories directly? Because...

Quests 

Specific bugsnax will still be needed for quests to encourage the exploration and maintain the feel of bugsnax. Hence why the player keeps bugsnax as items first when captured. They can convert leftovers into calories that they do not need for quest. this allows for a similar gameplay loop of catching, feeding, and exploring to the original bugsnax. 

Miscellaneous 

I want to go for the wild island feel and as such the only real healing spot will be Snaxburg, or Filbo at the start of the game in case the player whites out. Filbo will heal them automatically at the start of Flavor Falls should they die in this section and will heal them at request at the start of Garden Grove, where they will also return to if they white out in Garden Grove. This means most areas require the player to weigh carefully if it is worth fighting certain bugsnax or conserving resources when far outside town. This allows for a wild island feel to the game. However if teh player's calories are tracked when they turn it in why should risk V reward matter? Well...

Whiting Out

If the player whites out they will lose all bugsnax currently held as items in their inventory at the time. This allows for a death penalty and adds to the risk V reward aspect of exploration. 

Conclusion

I will elaborate on gameplay ideas as they become relevant. However there is one aspect that we must discuss...

**Bugsnax**

Overview

The abilities of the bugsnax themselves as Pokémon is a vital aspect to this idea. As such I will be writing overviews of their types, abilities, and general stats. I will write them on an area by area basis, and will not be giving exact numbers as I am not an expert on game balancing. More vague outlines for their stats.

**Strabby**

Stats

The starter bugsnax. Unlike in traditional Pokémon games the starter is quite terrible. Bugsnax do not evolve and as such the player is more so encouraged to swap them out fairly often. Its stats are mediocre all around, with slightly decent special attack and speed as its best stats.

Typing

Grass. 

I mean, it's a strawberry. What else would it be? I'm not making EVERYTHING bug type, just bugsnax that really really look like bugs. 

Moves

In order to assist players Strabby will learn decent moves early so that the early game isn't to harsh. Moves like giga drain and so on. At some point it will learn sunny day for solar beam and its abilities, both of which are based on sunny day. The idea being if the player must use it, it works best as a sunny day sweeper. Which bring us to these abilities to help with this.

Abilities

Chlorophyll or Solar Power. 

One for speed one for power, both based on sunny day. Pretty cut and dry.

**Pinkle**

Stats

Pinkle is a bulky physical wall with decent attack and low speed. Its special stats leave much to be desired however, giving it a weakness. It strikes hard when it strikes but it often strikes last. 

Typing

Grass/Steel

Why steel? Well, I know glass isn't metal but it is a hard material that can melt in extreme heat so it's steel in spirit. Also, I feel that this allows for more variety in typing. Without the steel it would be another pure grass type and we don't want a ton of pure grass types. 

Moves

The usual physical moves of the types. Iron head, leaf blade, razor leaf, but also moves like ingrain and substitute to assist in the bulky playstyle. Iron defense as well of course. 

Ability 

Glass Shell

This is just a rename for Mimikyu's imposter in order to reflect how in the original game it is protected by a glass shell. Identical to the ability in imposter from gen 7 in function. 

**Rootle**

Stats

A fairly weak bugsnax which is similar to strabby but has better attack and defense. A decent early game bugsnax.

Typing

Ground/Grass

Ground because it burrows and grass because it's a carrot.

Moves

Like strabby it starts with decent moves like dig and could probably learn earthquake later on. Maybe some physical grass moves and mud slap but that's all there is to say really.

Abilities

Ripen/Harvest

Abilities based on berries. I am just unsure what else to put and at the very least vegetables grow in the ground so, that's something. In all honesty I do not have a better idea and if a game is ever made from this please put something better here.

**White Rootle**

Stats

A recolor of rootle with similar stats. Not much to say here.

Typing

Grass/Ice

My intention is to treat recolors and reskins as regional variants, and an ice type early could be useful to players in an area full of grass types. White is associated with snow, and with the previous reason that makes ice type a good choice here.

Moves

Same as a normal rootle but now it learns ice moves too. It does not get as many ground moves but still has dig. Starts with ice shard for a good early game attack.

Abilities

Harvest/Snow Cloak

Harvest to keep it similar to rootle but snow cloak is here to add to the ice theme. The idea being that since its ice and it tends to hide it can use the snow to hide better and since snow claok boosts evasion this reflects that idea. 

**Green Lollvie**

Stats

It is a flying bugsnax but not one that is particularly fast in game, so it is kind of an all rounder. better than strabby though. Just kind mediocre all around but bad at nothing per say.

Typing

Grass/Flying

It is a flying green olive this writes itself really.

Moves

Of course it learns lick would be a sin if it didn't. Maybe leech life for coverage and because I imagine it drinking blood with its tongue, that thing creeps me out a bit. Aside from that, peck, air slash, absorb, usual stuff for the typing.

Ability

Compound Eyes/Overgrowth

Compound eyes because I still imagine it being somewhat bug-like kinda like how dustox has that ability but overgrowth is more a placeholder. Not super set on these picks either. 

**Inchwrap**

Stats

A bit stronger than its compatriots, a challenge to catch but a decent if slow mixed with moderate bulk. Kinda an all rounder with low speed.

Typing

Grass/Bug

That lettuce exterior is to hard to ignore to not make it grass along with how blatantly bug-like it is. It look to close to an inch worm to NOT be bug.

Moves

Usual stuff for bug and grass types. Absorb, bug bite, etc. Maybe some poison coverage moves.. Also the spit up stockpile swallow combo would work since its a bunch of food in a wrap. Like it's gathering food into itself with stockpile and then using it which I know does not fit the lore but it is cool aesthetically and gameplay wise. 

Ability

Leaf Guard

The lettuce wrap shielding it makes sense to me and with the ability being based on sun, this allows synergy with strabby for some sort of sun team.

**Sandopede**

Stats

Very height speed and attack as in game it is always moving and sends you flying. Low defenses as when split apart it panics and is not a danger at all, and it is implied you are using one part of the group.

Typing

Normal

A good early game normal type since no other type really fits the variety of food in a sub and we could use some normal types.

Moves

Learns a variety of moves such as rock head since it charges forward, headbutt, take down, double edge, and beat up since it usually works in a group and beat up is based around that idea. It may learn more coverage moves as well.

Ability

Rocky Head

As the front member of he sub it takes a lot of the blows so I imagine that it is kind of built for that hence the ability to prevent recoil from its moves.

**Sub Sandopede**

Stats

Slightly weaker defenses and slightly more speed

Typing

Normal

Same reasons as sandopede. 

Moves

Similair to sandopede without moves relating to the head such as headbutt and rocky head. Could also probably learn U-turn since it tends to run back to sandopede and this could be used to reflect that as running back to its allies on your team. 

Ability

Reckless

It does not have the hard head of the front but still sends you flying when it hits you in game. With the extra speed this makes it even more of a glass cannon by boosting the power of recoil moves like double edge, giving it a small but vital distinction and niche when compared to sandopede.

**Red Peelbug**

Stats

A physical attacker with low hp but decent speed and attack. Not a lot of bulk but a decent hitter.

Typing

Fighting/Grass

It's red but still an orange, so the fighting type keeps it distinct from the many variants of itself around the isle. And yes orange will be fire type. Fighting looks more red to me but the two could be swapped to one's preference.

Moves

Usual fighting moves. Close combat and the like. Also razor leaf and the sort. Standard stuff.

Ability

Wimp Out

In game they are very timid so this ability reflects that, and since they are a glass canon will rarely come up. Is more so for flavor.

**Carmel Poptick**

Stats

Very high speed and decent attack. Low defenses though. Fast physical attacker.

Typing

Normal. 

Grass doesn't feel right since it's already cooked. SO why not fire? I plan to make normal poptick normal/fire but Carmel popcorn is usually cooled by the time you eat it, so for that reason and to differentiate it from normal poptick, pure normal fits here. Maybe it could be grass/normal? There's room for discussion here, but for now, pure normal since a lot of these are grass.

Moves

Has to have bounce. Of course. Aside from that it has double team since it is so evasive and this can be reflected in gameplay. In addition it could have some fire moves for coverage and some grass moves too. Pretty simple.

Ability

Hustle.

With it hopping around so much I imagine it would miss its attacks a ton, and hustle allows this to be communicated in gameplay. Plus, if you're using evasion strategies you're already relying on luck, so, what's a little more?

**Twisty Snackpod**

Stats

Since it cannot move in game, abysmal speed. The lowest speed. However, serves as a great physical wall. My idea with the snackpods is that each one specializes in a different stall strategy. This one is physical.

Typing

Normal.

What else could it be? Genuinely asking if you have any better ideas normal is more because nothing else works. 

Moves

Pretzels twist and it is called a twisty snackpod. This is more a gimmick bugsnax. It learns wrap to start and learns every wrap clone move as it levels up. Fire spin, constrict, etc to reflect the twisting of pretzels as a gimmick. 

Ability

Pressure

Simply to add to the stall potential of it by draining enemy PP. Not much else to say.

**Wee Mewon**

Note: Can actually be caught early game access if it was locked to the fight against the legendary bugsnax it would be pointless so allowing them to be found normally for gameplay is a creative liberty. 

Stats

Low stats overall but decent physical attack and defense. Not strong othewise.

Typing

Grass/Water

A watermelon is a plant but also super juicy, allowing for a water/grass type combo. This also allows for an early game water type that isn't destroyed by all the grass types in the area. 

Moves

Basic water and grass moves, bubblebeam, water gun, absorb, razor leaf, etc. ALso learns rain dance to die into its ability

Ability

Dry Skin

With out a shell I imagine it would dry out very quickly in heat, while also rehydrating in rain. Hence the ability.

**Mama Mewon**

Note: Obviously as a legendary bugsnax, cannot be encountered yet and appears much later, but writing it now anyways.

Stats

Has a large shell and a huge girth. Massive physical stats, attack in defense, high hp, but lacking speed, special attack, and only passable special defense.

Typing

Grass/Water

Same reasons as the wee mewon. Not much else to say.

Moves

Learns shell smash to allow it to trade its defense for more attack and speed. Powerful physical water and grass moves, and some ice moves for coverage. Also rain dance of course. 

Ability

Rain dish.

Health regen in rain without the weakness to sunlight. This is' like the rest of it, a strait upgrade to wee mewon. That's all to say about it.

Conclusion

That is all the bugsnax for Flavor Falls. I hope you enjoyed. I will continue this later. This took hours.


End file.
